You Before Me
by IlluminatedShadow
Summary: Sasuke has always stood by Naruto, helping and loving him as they grew older. Sadly, love is not always returned. AU, oneshot. Rating high to be safe.


Hey everyone, I.S. here with a new one-shot for you. I typed this up spur-of-the-moment as a little present before I leave.

Warnings: Language, sexual situation, unrequited love, slash, OOCness, AU fic.

Pairings: One-sided SasuNaru, NaruHina, one-sided NaruSaku

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did I'd end the fillers.

The bold lines represent time skips.

"speech"

'thoughts'

This is in Sasuke's POV. Happy reading!

* * *

"Good afternoon, Hitomi." 

"Mikoto! It's so good to see again! It's been too long."

Sasuke let go of his mother's hand as she stepped forward to embrace the other woman. The other woman was slender with short blonde hair and pretty brown eyes. As the two woman talked, Sasuke saw a flash of blond behind his mom's friend. A small blond haired boy with faint whisker marks on his chubby cheeks, peeked out shyly from behind his mom and smiled at Sasuke. 'He's kinda cute.' Sasuke thought.

"And this must be little Naruto. Why the last time I saw him, he was only a tiny baby!" Mikoto leaned down and smiled softly at the whiskered boy. "His birth marks are more visible now. He looks like a little kitsune." Naruto stepped closer to his mom and smiled up at the lady.

"Sasuke's grown a lot, too." Hitomi exclaimed. "He likes like you so much."

"Why don't you two boys go and play? We'll be sitting right here." Both mothers gently pushed their sons in the direction of the playground.

The two boys walked side by side to the playground, sizing each other up from the corner of their eyes.

"My name's Naruto. And I'm gonna be the editor of the Konoha Tribune like my daddy." Naruto announced proudly jumping on to the swings, his shy demeanor gone.

"I'm Sasuke." Sasuke decided to calmly get on the swings instead of jumping like the boy next to him, "I'm gonna a professor like my dad."

As the Sasuke began to pump his legs back and forth, trying to swing higher than Naruto, he never realized how important the small blond would become to him.

* * *

"Please Sasuke! Pretty, pretty please with ramen on top?" 

"Not everyone likes ramen as much as you, idiot."

Two boys stood staring at each other. One was small, tanned, and blond-haired. The other stood a few inches taller, with pale skin, and raven-haired. Eyes the color of the sky and eyes the color of coal clashed.

Neither was standing down.

"Please let me copy your math homework! Mr. Umino is gonna give me a detention if it's not done!" Naruto begged. Class would start in ten minutes.

"And you obviously don't deserve detention for watching movies rather than doing your homework." His friend snorted. Honestly, Naruto could be so immature. It was like he was five instead of ten.

"Please, Sasuke?"

'Don't look, don't look.' Sasuke looked. Naruto stood blue eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears. His lower lip trembled.

"Please Sasuke."

And one stood down.

With a defeated sigh, Sasuke handed over his neat assignment. 'He does that all the time!' But his irritation melted away at the grateful grin Naruto flashed him before quickly scribbling down the answers.

* * *

"I don't understand why you're so upset, dead last." 12 year old Sasuke said rolling his eyes as he bounced a soccer ball on his knee. "She's turned you down a lot. It's nothing new." The black and white soccer ball was snatched out of the air. 

"I'm upset because she turned me down for you! What do you have that I don't?" Naruto mumbled.

"I have good grades, I can eat without making a mess, and I'm great at sports." Sasuke shrugged.

"Not to mention you're modest." Naruto muttered sarcastically, and then in a louder voice said "But I mean you're a total ice bitch. It's like you have a huge stick up your ass or something…How could Sakura find that attractive?"

"Because she's a shallow and stupid." Ignoring Naruto's outburst and speech of the pink-haired girl's good qualities, Sasuke stole back the ball and held it under his arm.

"Look," he said, cutting Naruto's tirade off. "She's shallow if she only likes people for their looks and she's stupid if she can't see what a great guy you are."

A sly smile danced across Naruto's face. "Did you just say I was great?"

Sasuke didn't answer, but instead turned away so no one could see pale blush that painted its way across his face.

* * *

"Please Sasuke, I need you!" Naruto moaned. His lithe, golden body writhed on the bed as Sasuke nipped and kissed his way down the blond's slender neck. Sasuke grinned. He loved having Naruto under him like this, watching his expressive sapphire eyes, and knowing he was the cause of Naruto's pleasure. 

He swiftly captured the petal soft lips of his lover as he roughly ground against the smaller boy. He could feel Naruto's fingers grasping his shoulder as he pushed back enthusiastically. He could see the blond's kiss swollen lips when he pulled away and the expression of pure ecstasy on his partner's face. He could hear the soft pleas and words of love that fell from Naruto's dark lips.

He could also hear an alarm clock.

Sasuke shot up, breathing heavily and slammed his fist on that damned alarm effectively shutting it off. Once the incessant beeping stopped, Sasuke groaned as his arousal throbbed painfully. This was the 6th time this month that he woke up hard and wanting to find a certain blue-eyed blond to pound into the mattress.

Being 16 sucked. It sucked more when you were in love with your best friend of 11 years and your sexual fantasy included screwing your best friend in the shower. It sucked even more when your best friend was male and straight.

"Straight and dating the heiress of the Hyuuga corporation." Sasuke scowled. Yep, life sucked a lot at the moment.

* * *

A year later, people were still cooing over the cutest couple in Konoha Academy, Naruto and Hinata. A year later, people were also talking about how the formerly inseparable Sasuke and Naruto duo had seemed to become…separated. 

"What's wrong between you and Naruto?" A long-haired youth, bearing a strong resemblance to Hinata, stood next to Sasuke.

"Nothing's wrong, Hyuuga." Sasuke muttered, pulling on his soccer jersey and walking away from the white-haired boy. Suddenly, he found himself grabbed and shoved up against a locker.

"I see the way you look at him, Uchiha." Neji spoke in a quiet, dangerous voice. Luckily, the locker room was empty. Most of the team, excluding Neji and Sasuke, were outside.

"You love him." It was a statement.

Sasuke laughed bitterly. "And if I do?"

"I don't give a damn who you love, but I care about my cousin. I want to see her happy and Naruto makes her happy. You will not stand in the way."

Sasuke growled and pushed the other boy away from him. "And I want to see Naruto happy. He's happy with Hinata and as long as he's happy I'm happy." He began walking away. "Another thing Hyuuga, don't ever try to tell me what to do again." Sasuke's eyes seemed to flash red for a minute before he walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey, you alright Sasuke?" 

"I'm fine."

"Look, I know I've been busy with the newspaper and debate and Hinata, but I don't want you to think you're not important to me. You're my best friend, Sasuke."

"Don't worry about me, dead last." The blond smiled at the familiar nick name. "We're both getting busier. I have student council and sports, just like you have newspaper and debate."

"I think we both need a break. Let's catch a movie this week-end, okay?"

"Whatever."

It was these rare moments that reminded Sasuke of their younger days where girlfriends and school weren't so important. It was in these rare moments they had together that refueled Sasuke's love for Naruto.

And once their time was over, he remembered that Hinata also shared Naruto's time and attention. Then, he would bitterly reminisce about when Naruto never had to say good-bye until his parents called him home.

* * *

Graduation came and passed. Both boys were accepted into universities of their choice and moved far from each other. 

Life continued, although painfully for both boys. Naruto missed the raven-haired boy he affectionately dubbed 'bastard' and Sasuke missed his ramen loving 'moron'.

They kept in contact. Letters, phone calls, emails, and random visits throughout the year.

Even though it killed him a little inside, Sasuke was Naruto's best man at his marriage to Hinata. He agreed to be their son's godfather. Even though the boy resembled Hinata, one look at the baby's bright blue eyes and he agreed.

Sasuke read every article Naruto wrote in the Konoha Tribune. Never mind that he was a professor at the University of Sound.

Sasuke moved on and dated other people. But he loved no one as much as he loved Naruto.

Many more years passed and soon both boys were in their late thirties. One was the chief editor of the Konoha Tribune and the other a respected and well-known professor of political science.

When Sasuke received news of Hinata's death, he returned home as soon as possible. It pained him to see his best friend so broken up about his wife's death.

'He really loved her.' Sasuke thought, the pain of unrequited love rested heavily on his heart.

After hugging his godson and whispering comforting words into the boy's ear, he allowed Neji to put the boy to bed.

Naruto barely noticed as a lanky man dressed in a dark blue suit and black tie strode towards him. It wasn't until a hand grasped his shoulder, did Naruto recognize the familiar haircut (which he cheerfully said resembled "a duck's ass" in 7th grade) and obsidian eyes.

"Sasuke." The said man smiled sadly and gathered his friend in his arms. As Naruto mourned the loss of his wife, Sasuke couldn't help but jealously wish that he was the one had loved.

'Would Naruto cry for me if I was to die?' he couldn't help but wonder.

Ignoring his own heartache and jealousy, he comforted his old friend.

Sasuke had always been there for Naruto, always at his side, and always loving him silently.

And, damn it, he wasn't planning on changing that habit now.

* * *

I feel depressed after writing this...it wasn't exactly what I had planned... 

So who else hates this? -raises hand- I do and I understand if others do too. I hate making Sasuke suffer, I really do. This was supposed to have a happy ending not angsty.

Oh well. I'll gladly accept flames for this failure. So, please tell me what you think of this work.

But, if its not completely hated, I might continue it in Naruto's POV...


End file.
